


home will be where the heart is

by InvisiblePinkToast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, I just want them all to be happy, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Really fluffy, Trans Romelle (Voltron), background Adashi, background hunay, background klance, some angst but not alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisiblePinkToast/pseuds/InvisiblePinkToast
Summary: ‘But that’s just it! I don’t want it to be easy. She’s the love of my life, we’re only going to have one one year anniversary – it has to be special! What if I get her something she doesn’t like, or something too small? She just had a giant castle built, what could I get her that’s better than that? She’s going to think I don’t care enough to-‘‘Woah, woah, okay – slow down.’---Romelle and Allura's one year anniversary is coming up and Romelle has no idea what to get her girlfriend.





	home will be where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and they deserve to be happy and supported and go on cute dates together. 
> 
> Also everyone else deserves to be happy too... so they are. S7/8 who?

Romelle was panicking. It had started off as a small worry of doubt that over time had grown into a full blown crisis. Because her one year anniversary with Allura was steadily drawing closer and she still had no idea what to get her. 

It’s not that she had forgotten or hadn’t planned for it. She hadn’t even been aware what an anniversary was. On the colony the only celebrations were in honour of Lotor, or in honour of being chosen for the other colony. When Romelle had started to learn about the universe outside of where she’d grown up, the idea of birthdays and anniversaries and holidays was completely unfamiliar. But she’d began to understand that they were important to her new friends. She just hadn’t realised they involved her too. 

The panic first appeared one night after Allura pulled her close. ‘Have you got any plans for our anniversary?’ 

‘We have an anniversary?’ Romelle asked, bewildered. 

Allura wasn’t troubled, which Romelle was grateful for, she just explained how couples would celebrate the milestone of being together for a year. 

‘But how do they celebrate?’ 

‘Well they usually do something special together, like go on a fancy date, and they’d get each other gifts. It’s supposed to be really romantic and important.’ 

Allura already had a plan for the ‘fancy date’ aspect, so Romelle was left to find Allura a present. Which was why she was panicking. 

She’d been searching for weeks now but all her plans had fallen through. What were you supposed to get the most incredible person in the universe who could already have almost anything she wanted? Romelle had once watched Allura march into one of the Garrisons board rooms, faced with dozens of calloused and suspicious Earth officials ready to deny her anything she asked for. But by the end of Allura’s speech of her journey and plans to save the universe, even the most shallow-hearted officials were trying to wipe away tears and were ready to support Allura in whatever endeavour she initiated. And from that the new Castle was built. 

So if Allura could do all that, what could _Romelle_ possibly get her? 

Hunk was the first to notice that something was up. He was lying underneath one of the new not-so-Altean pods tinkering with a wiring misfunction. He rolled out every now and then and Romelle would aimlessly pass him the tool he asked for. After the fourth silent exchange he sighed. 

‘Okay, are you going to talk about what’s bothering you or am I going to have to guess?’ He asked. 

Romelle jumped. ‘What? Nothing’s bothering me. I’m fine.’ 

Hunk rolled out simply to give her an unimpressed stare before rolling back under. 

Romelle groaned and fell backwards, staring up at the ceiling. ‘I don’t know what to get Allura for our anniversary.’ 

‘Really? I would’ve thought she’d be pretty easy to get something for.’ 

‘But that’s just it! I don’t want it to be easy. She’s the love of my life, we’re only going to have one one year anniversary – it has to be special! What if I get her something she doesn’t like, or something too small? She just had a giant castle built, what could I get her that’s better than that? She’s going to think I don’t care enough to-‘ 

‘Woah, woah, okay – slow down.’ Hunk rolled out completely and sat down next her frantic figure. ‘Allura’s not going to think you don’t care. She loves you, and I’m sure she’s going to love anything you get her because it will be from you.’ 

Romelle huffed and looked away. Hunk patted her on the shoulder. ‘Relax. I think you’re over thinking this. Allura’s not expecting you to build her a castle. But if you can’t find anything you like, maybe you could make her something.’ Romelle turned back to him, a tiny glint of hope in her eyes. ‘Yeah! With all the coalition stuff going on, I don’t get to see Shay a lot. So sometimes I’ll make her something and send it to her so she knows I’m thinking of her. Like I just finished off this gadget, and when you set it up with a clear view of the sky it can tell you what constellations and planets there are. She wanted to learn about the sky.’ 

‘Hunk, that’s so sweet. It’s a good idea, but I don’t have the skills to engineer something like that.’

Hunk waved off her concern. ‘Doesn’t have to be a machine. Could be a painting or a poem or something.’ 

Although sound in theory, Romelle tried painting, poetry, a story, a knitted sweater and even making her own jewellery, but nothing came out like she wanted it. 

As her efforts kept coming up in vain, she decided Hunk’s advice had been a good place to start, so she began rounds to find anyone who would listen, anyone who might help her think of something.

She found Matt and Pidge first. They were in the control room working on some kind of algorithm for the coalition. When Romelle explained her predicament the siblings gave her the exact same expression, a thoughtful frown as they thought it over. 

Pidge finally broke the silence. ‘Well she likes sparkly things…?’ Romelle snorted and the other girl gave her an apologetic grin. ‘I’m sorry. I have no clue.’ 

‘Well, I’m with you on that.’ Romelle turned to Matt, who was still in thought. 

‘If you can’t think of something she wants, maybe you could get her something she needs.’ He said finally. 

Romelle took this in, turning it’s meaning over in her mind, but Pidge just laughed. ‘Okay, but do you mean that in like a deep, emotional way or like she needs to stock up on shampoo?’ 

Matt pouted. ‘More like something in between! Like if she needed a new pair of shoes you could get her a nice pair. Maybe sparkly.’ He added. 

Romelle sighed. ‘Thanks, but Allura doesn’t really need anything like that. Being a princess does come with its perks.’

‘Maybe try Lance?’ Pidge offered. ‘He and Allura are close, plus he loves all that romantic stuff.’ 

‘Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ll make sure to keep the deep, emotional option in mind, too. And the sparkles, of course.’ She messaged Lance about what was going on and he told her where he was. She waved goodbye to the two Holts as she left.

Lance was in what the team called ‘the lounge’. The named had always confused her, as there were many lounges within the room, as well as a few tables and a large window. Allura had remodelled the room when they rebuilt the Castle, wanting it to feel more open and like a home than a meeting area. 

Keith was there too, sitting on the floor while Lance sat on the lounge behind him and braided his hair. They looked up as she entered and smiled at her. 

‘Hey!’ Lance said excitedly. ‘So you’re on the hunt for the perfect, romantic gift, huh?’ 

Romelle collapsed dramatically into the seat beside him. ‘Yes, and I’m getting desperate, so if you have any ideas at all…’ 

Lance took a breath, readying himself, but before he could say anything Keith said, ‘Flowers.’ 

Both Romelle and Lance started and looked down at him. Keith blushed and defensively said, ‘What? They’re romantic. And sweet. And there are bunch of different types.’ He crossed his arms and huffed, sliding down. ‘I like them.’ He muttered. 

Lance gave his boyfriend a soft look and ran his hand through his hair and Keith relaxed. ‘I always get you flowers because of how much you like them.’ Lance turned to Romelle. ‘The present is for Allura, so if you’re stuck or overwhelmed because of all the options, try to think of the kinds of things that she likes or would like to get.’ 

Romelle blinked. ‘Um, she likes… sparkly things?’ Lance raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue. ‘…She likes helping people, and the Coalition, being a part of Voltron. She loves the team. And the mice. Also stars. And flying, dancing, travelling, learning about different cultures. And she does actually like flowers.’ 

Keith held up his hands in a ‘there you go’ way and they laughed. 

Lance grinned at her and started braiding Keith’s hair again. ‘I think you’re overthinking this because of how much you care about her. You think she deserves the world, but that’s kind of hard to gift-wrap. I can’t tell you what to get her, because I think you’re the only one who’ll know it’s perfect when you find it. But if it’s something she likes and its meaningful to her, or to your relationship, I think you’ll find it’s worthwhile enough for her. And I know Allura will love it, whatever it is.’ 

Romelle nodded at this, but let out a sigh and slid down from the couch to sit next to Keith. He gave her a sympathetic smile. ‘It sounds useful until you’re actually trying to pick something, right?’ 

She laughed. ‘Yeah, something like that. I was looking for more of a “she wants this, and it’s gotta be in pink.” But it’s still good advice!’ She amended, looking gratefully at Lance, but he waved away her concern.

Keith patted her shoulder. ‘It’ll be alright. If it makes you feel better, he said pretty much the exact same thing to A- OW!’ He’s cut off as Lance pulled sharply at his hair. 

‘Sorry!’ Lance cried, patting at the spot as Keith turned to glare at him. ‘Keith was just saying how I gave the exact same advice to _Shiro_ , for _his_ anniversary. Right, babe?’ 

Keith blinked for a moment before going, ‘Right…right! Yes, Shiro. Definitely him. Not… anyone else.’ They both grinned totally-not-suspiciously at Romelle as she looked between them and rolled her eyes. She wasn’t even going to bother. 

‘Hey, speaking of, uh, Shiro…’ Keith cleared his throat. ‘Why don’t you ask him? He’s good with stuff like this.’ 

‘And that’s why he came to talk to you two?’ Romelle teased and Keith flushed. 

‘Even the wisest among us need help from time to time.’ Lance said solemnly. ‘I think he’s on the bridge.’ 

‘Okay. Thank you both, I really do appreciate it.’ Romelle stood and they waved her off as she left. 

When she walked into the bridge, Shiro was in the middle of a video conference with the Garrison. She hesitated by the door. Shiro had always been kind to her, but he could be a pretty imposing figure sometimes. Technically the first time they’d met was when she’d watched Allura bring him back to life. 

He finished off the call with a nod to the officials and a wave to his fiancee, Adam, and closed the connection. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiled at her. ‘Romelle, hi. Are you looking for someone? I think Allura’s on the training deck.’ 

She took a breath and walked in. ‘Hi, Shiro. And, no, actually I was looking for you.’ 

His surprised lasted a moment, but he closed the files in front of him and turned to her. ‘Okay. What can I do for you?’ 

Romelle fiddled with her sleeve. ‘Well, I was talking to Keith, and he said you’re pretty good with advice?’ 

Shiro relaxed a little at that and grinned at her. ‘Depends who you ask, I guess.’ 

She smiled at that. ‘I’m trying to work out what to get Allura for our anniversary.’ 

Shiro’s whole face lit up. ‘Really? Congratulations, I didn’t realise your anniversary was coming up! What have you got in mind so far?’ 

She deflated a little. ‘I don’t know! I’ve been searching for ages, I’ve gone to every space mall, every market place I can think of, and I’ve asked everyone for advice. I could make her something, find something she needs, something she likes and that’s meaningful to her, or something sparkly, I guess. But I haven’t found anything that’s even close to being worthwhile enough for her!’ Romelle’s voice was cracking by the end of her outburst, and she put her head in her hands. She hadn’t realised how upset she’d been. Allura was the most important person in her life, and this was her first big opportunity to show how much she loved her. And she was completely out of her depth. ‘What kind of girlfriend am I supposed to be if I can’t even find a gift for our anniversary?’ She murmured. 

A gentle arm came around her shoulders and she looked up in surprise and embarrassment. But Shiro’s eyes were nothing but kind as he led her over to a chair and sat down beside her. ‘Relax. You’re a wonderful girlfriend. In all the time I’ve known Allura, I’ve never seen her as happy as when she’s been with you.’ Romelle blushed and looked away and Shiro laughed lightly. 

‘I get where you’re coming from. I did the same thing with Adam.’ She looked up at him. ‘Not with an anniversary present, but when I was first proposing. I spent weeks searching for the perfect ring and freaking out because I thought that if it wasn’t perfect, he wouldn’t want to marry me. It really didn’t have anything to do with the ring. There were plenty of fine rings. I was nervous because it was a big step in our relationship and I wanted him to know how much he meant to me. And it can be really nerve-wracking opening yourself up to another person and showing how much you love them. But even if it’s scary, putting yourself out there for someone you love can be a really wonderful thing. And that ring was a symbol of that. Which is why I got so caught up in it. But as soon as I realised it wasn’t the most important thing, that being with him was, I found a ring that I thought he would love.’ 

Romelle let out a quiet, ‘Oh.’ Shiro nodded, going a little pink under the intensity of her gaze. ‘Thank you for telling me that.’ 

She’d been so caught up in trying to find the perfect present, she hadn’t really thought much about their anniversary at all. But it was a big deal. Everyone in Romelle’s life had left her, but then here was the most wonderful, caring, intelligent, talented, beautiful person she’d ever known, and they’d been dating for an entire year. It was a little scary to think about. That Allura knew how much of Romelle’s heart she held. But it was incredible that she wanted to stay. Wanted to be with her. Wanted to take care of her heart and let Romelle take care of hers in return. 

‘Did that help at all?’ Shiro asked. 

She thought about it for a moment. ‘I wanted to get her something perfect. Something that would really impress her. Something worthwhile enough for her.’ 

‘I think as long as it’s from your heart, it’ll be worthwhile enough for her.’ 

Romelle stared at him, before standing up and throwing her arms around his neck. He froze at first, before his own arms came around her and hugged her back. ‘Thank you.’ She whispered. 

‘Anytime.’ He said, patting her on the back. 

She still had a lot to think about, and still had a present to find, but it was as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

The doors to the room opened and they pulled apart. Coran entered the room, all the mice sitting on his shoulders as he frowned over a report in his hands. He waved absent-mindedly at the two of them as he walked over and sat at one of the control desks. 

Shiro looked between them. ‘Have you talked to Coran at all? He would know Allura best.’ 

She was already shaking her head. ‘No. That’s why. He’s like a father to her, I couldn’t ask him advice about her.’ 

Shiro nodded, but then turned to Coran. ‘Hey, Coran!’ 

‘Yes, number 1. Do you need something?’ 

He ignored Romelle’s frantic hand waving to try and cut him off. ‘If you could get Allura anything in the universe, what would it be?’ 

Coran twirled his finger in his moustache. ‘Hmmmm, probably the encyclopaedias of the ancient Lliberat people. They was lost during the attack on Altea, but it was said to contain knowledge far beyond what any mind could imagine. Much of Alfor’s early work was based off…’ 

Coran trailed off in his reminiscing. Shiro shrugged in apology, but Romelle wasn’t paying attention. Her eyes were far of in the distance as she remembered something, the words ‘lost during the attack on Altea’ echoing around her head. 

It had been before she and Allura were dating, during the roadtrip to Earth. The team had landed on a friendly planet to camp for the night. After they’d set up camp they were able to have a wander around and explore. There were long, rolling fields of green grass, and a pink tinged sky as the two suns set. A crystal blue lake was by the campsite, and the other weary travellers had stripped out of their armour and were taking a swim. As Romelle laughed at a splash war that ensued (started by Shiro, to her surprise), she couldn’t help but feel there was something wrong. When she glanced between the members of their party, she realised someone was missing. 

Someone who Romelle couldn’t help but notice, no matter how much she tried not to. Who caused a feeling in her chest that she was trying her best to ignore. 

When she looked around, she could see the small outline of someone sitting far out in the nearby field. Allura looked up at Romelle as she’d approached, but said nothing. The blonde girl hesitated a few steps away as Allura continued to gaze at the mountains in the distance. 

‘Allura? Are you okay?’ She asked softly. 

Allura gave her a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. ‘I’m fine, Romelle, thank you. Don’t let me stop you from joining the others.’ 

Still Romelle hesitated. Allura sat with her legs tucked under chin and her shoulders slumped over. For a girl who usually stood so proudly, she looked very small and Romelle’s heart went out to her. 

‘I’d rather sit with you, actually. But I understand if you’d like to be alone?’ 

Allura watched her with those big, blue eyes and Romelle felt all the breath leave her body. It could have been several minutes, or just a moment, but after what felt like an eternity of being lost in her eyes, Allura gestured to the spot next to her and Romelle sat down quietly beside her. 

They sat in silence for a while, as the suns slowly set and the sky began to change from pink to a dark blue and stars began to sparkle. 

Eventually Allura whispered, so quietly Romelle barely heard her, ‘Reminds me of Altea.’ 

Romelle turned to her. ‘What does?’ 

‘This. The fields and the mountains and the sky.’

Altea. After an initial conversation when they’d first met that had candidly shown the gaping differences between Allura’s home planet and the colony Romelle had grown up on, the topic had been almost deliberately avoided between the two. Any mention of the colony reminded Allura of Lotor, and any mention of Altea seemed to bring her pain. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Romelle said quietly. 

Allura frowned. ‘What for?’ 

‘That remembering it causes you pain.’ 

Allura sighed. ‘Not all of it. Sometimes it catches me off guard, like when we landed here. Or I’m reminded of how much I miss it.’ 

‘I understand that.’ Romelle whispered, picking at the grass around her. 

‘You do?’ 

‘Sometimes the happy memories can hurt even more than the sad ones. As though you’re realising how much you’ve lost. Like an ache inside you.’ 

‘I didn’t know you felt that way about the colony.’ 

Romelle shook her head adamantly. ‘No, I hated that place.’ Allura let out a surprised laugh and Romelle felt a warmth in her chest at the sight. ‘I was trapped on the colony as I watched everyone I love leave. I would never miss that place. But I miss my family. Everyday.’ 

They sat quietly for a moment before Allura said, ‘So do I.’ When Romelle looked at her, a tear was tracing a line down her face, and she reached out her hand and gently brushed it away. Allura’s breath caught at the gesture and she cleared her throat. ‘My father used to bring me to a place like this when I was little. They’re some of my fondest memories of him.’

‘It must have been beautiful.’ Romelle said quietly and Allura nodded. ‘Allura?’ she asked, and the other girl turned to her. ‘If…if you don’t want to, please say so. But I was wondering if you might be able to tell me about Altea?’ Allura’s eyes widened but Romelle continued. ‘It’s perfectly fine if you say no, but… I understand what memories like that can do to you. They build up like a weight you have to hold back, but the pressure can become crushing. I was thinking, maybe, if you talked about it a little, that weight might become a little less. And besides, I would really love to know more about it from you.’ 

Allura gazed at her, eyes brimming with tears. Romelle was about to apologise, take it all back, when the princess whispered, ‘Okay.’ 

Romelle paused, shocked. ‘Really? Are you sure?’ 

Allura wiped a hand at her eyes and said, more determinedly, ‘Yes, I’m sure. I would love to, actually.’ 

So they sat there, as the darkness slowly grew around them, and Allura told her about Altea. She started off hesitant, but as she continued talking her confidence grew. She spoke about the juniberry flowers that covered the fields there, about her parents and the kind of people they were, about their culture and their life. And although some of the memories caused her voice to catch, of her eyes to flicker with a sadness or fury deep within, some of them caused her smile to grow, her hands to gesture with spirit or her laugh to sparkle out into the night. 

And the feeling in Romelle chest grew and blossomed and she knew she was falling. But she didn’t want to stop. 

She remembered all this, as she sat there at the bridge, mind whirling with ideas as Coran continued his tale. She stood up suddenly, making both Coran and Shiro jump. 

‘Coran, would you be able to help me track something down for Allura?’ She asked, voice much too loud but brimming with excitement. 

Coran stood as well, and dusted himself off. ‘Of course! Why my experience of tracking goes back to my days as a boy. And just between us, that was a fair time ago. If something’s out there, I’ll be able to find it.’ 

Of course, it wasn’t that simple. It took many hours of researching, tracing leads back over ten thousand years, plenty of false starts, and going out on trips that led to nowhere. But with only a few days left before the anniversary, Romelle and Coran landed one of the pods on small moon orbiting a secluded planet on the edge of a quiet galaxy. This far out in the known universe was relatively untouched by Galra rule. 

They were met by a woman who appeared to be about Coran’s age. She was much taller than both of them, and had a blue tint to her skin. But the pointed ears and faded markings on her face showed she had some distant Altean heritage. ‘Coran and Romelle. It is good to meet you in person.’ She extended her hand in greeting.

Romelle stepped forward and shook it. ‘Pela. The pleasure’s ours, thank you for meeting with us. You said over the communicators you thought you might have what we were looking for?’ 

Pela nodded slowly and turned away, gesturing for them to follow. ‘Yes. I think so. My family has had them for many generations, since they fled after Altea fell. But I cannot be sure. They may be a different type, or have changed with time.’ Pela led them away from the docking station, down a streets lined with large trees. Houses were built into the trunks and branches and Romelle waved at a few of the residents who watched as they walked through the village. The trees began to thin out and they eventually came to a rise in the land where they stopped altogether. 

Coran and Romelle hesitated, glancing at each other. This was one of their last leads. Romelle gave him a hopeful smile and held out her hand, and together they walked over the ridge. 

On the other side was a large field entirely covered with beautiful, purple flowers. A soft breeze blew the sweet scent of across them and Coran’s eyes filled with tears. Romelle squeezed his hand and he tore his gaze away from the field to look at her. There was a question in her eyes but he nodded in conformation. Romelle grinned from ear to ear. They’d finally found them. 

Juniberry flowers. 

Pela looked between the two Alteans and the flowers. ‘This is what you wanted, I hope?’ 

Coran was speechless, so Romelle placed a grateful hand on the woman's arm. ‘Everything and more. Thank you, they’re perfect.’ 

And so she had her gift. Finally. With not much time to spare. The advice from everyone else ran circles around her head as she put it all together. Make something. Something she needs. Something meaningful to her. Something from the heart. Something sparkly. She hoped it was enough. 

Before she knew it, it was the day of their anniversary. As she woke up to Allura’s smile and her kiss, she couldn’t help but think about that day a year ago. When she’d been so nervous her hands had shaken. They’d been visiting Cuba, staying with Lance’s family, and Romelle had finally worked up the courage to tell Allura how she felt. They’d gone for a walk along the beach and when Romelle started to confess she found that the words couldn’t stop. She spoke about how incredible Allura was, how much she meant to her, how much she loved her. Allura had only been able to stop the stream of words with a kiss and after she’d returned the confession. They had walked back down the beach, hand in hand. 

Since then had been the best year of her life. 

The day passed in a blur, with Allura helping the Coalition and Romelle helping Coran search for a planet for the new Altean colony, and before she knew it dusk was beginning to fall and she left to get ready. 

She put her hair in a braid over her shoulder and chose a long, billowy, light blue dress that matched her Altean marks. After she’d come out she’d wished she could change their colour, but with time she’d grown to like them. And Allura loved them. She’d been the one to buy Romelle that dress, the first time they’d visited a space mall on their roadtrip. They’d been trying on dressed for fun, but when Allura saw her she had blushed and said ‘Anyone who looks that beautiful deserves a dress to match.’ 

Allura was blushing again now as she saw her. Not that Romelle was any better. They’d agreed to meet at the pod bay but upon seeing the other they’d both frozen and just stared. Allura’s curly hair was down, framing her face, and she wore a dress Romelle had never seen before. It had a high neck, a slit around the waist, and the tule skirt fanned out around her. And the purple colour matched perfectly with the juniberry flowers hidden safely away for later. Romelle wondered for a moment if it the colour was coincidence or if Coran had something to do with it but the thought quickly left her mind, as did every other one, as Allura stepped forward and took her hands. 

‘Hi.’ She said, grinning. 

‘Hi.’ Romelle’s voice came out as a squeak and she cleared her throat as Allura laughed. ‘You look beautiful.’ 

Allura blushed again but her grin widened. ‘So do you. You ready?’ 

Romelle nodded and they walked over to the pod. Romelle double checked that her gift was in the back before climbing into the passenger seat. She smirked at her girlfriend. ‘You sure you can fly this thing in heels?’ 

Allura scoffed and gave her an unimpressed look. ‘Darling, I can fly anything.’ 

They took a wormhole to a planet that Romelle had never been to, but Allura explained was one of her favourites. They’d freed it from the Galra not long after she’d started to fly Blue, and she’d been saving showing it to Romelle for a special occasion. It was one of the most breathtaking sights Romelle had ever seen. The land was full of mountains and cliffs that were covered in dark green forest, and along those cliffs waterfalls cascaded down. They landed the pod and were escorted by several employees who were all ecstatic to be helping the princess of Altea and pilot of Voltron. They went down the side of a cliff in a glass elevator – that had Romelle gripping Allura’s hand and had Allura hiding her laughter – and arrived at the most magnificent restaurant Romelle had ever been too. It was built in the side of the cliff, and had a perfect view of the nearby waterfall. Greenery sprouted up between the tables, and along some of the rocky walls smaller waterfalls trickled down. The couple were led to a private table, sectioned off from the others, right at the balcony.

Romelle was completely speechless at how beautiful the location was, how much thought Allura had put into it. Allura herself seemed a little unsure, fiddling with the fabric of her skirt. ‘Is it alright?’ She asked nervously. 

Romelle, still speechless, turned and kissed her. It started chaste, just a soft press of their lips, but Romelle brought her hand up and cupped Allura’s jaw to deepen the kiss and Allura hummed at the contact. The kiss broke when Allura started smiling into it. Romelle laughed and instead pressed a kiss against the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her temple and finished with a soft kiss against her forehead. She pulled away a little and Allura’s eyes were still closed, but a smile played against her lips. She could have stayed in that moment forever, but soft cough from behind them pulled them apart as an apologetic waiter brought them their menus. 

Romelle was completely out of her element with fine dining and let Allura order everything. They tried a bunch of different meals that Romelle couldn’t pronounce the names of. Most of them were delicious, some of them were hilarious. Allura couldn’t stop laughing at the look on Romelle’s face when she’d bitten into one of the meals only to realise it was some kind of local bug. Bugs aside, they chatted over dinner; about their time together, their plans for the future, and Romelle’s heart was so full it felt like it might burst. 

They ordered dessert, but Romelle had never been much of a sweet tooth and let Allura pick over the rest of her cake while she just gazed at the love of her life across from her. The light from the sky was fading and a string of fairy lights turned on above them, bathing them in a soft glow. Allura instantly fell in love with the touch and insisted they get some for their own room. 

Eventually the plates were cleared away and at Allura’s request, the employees brought out the gifts from the back of the pod. Allura had a bundle wrapped with blue paper and covered in every imaginable glittery ribbon which tugged at Romelle’s heart in a way she wasn’t expecting. Romelle had two gifts. One was a small, it could fit in the palm of her hand, and the other was the bouquet of flowers, wrapped over in plastic to try and keep the distinctive smell of the flowers secret for just a little bit longer. 

Allura was practically bouncing in her chair with excitement as they approached with the gifts. After they’d left she held the parcel to her chest. ‘Can I give you mine first?’ She asked and Romelle nodded. Allura passed it across the table and it was as though all her excitement turned to nerves the second her girlfriend had it in her hands. Romelle slowly took off each of the ribbons, wanting to preserve every one and Allura made a disgruntled sound. ‘You can just rip it.’ 

Romelle laughed. ‘Relax.’ Allura took a breath and let it out as Romelle finally began to tear away the paper. When she opened it she froze in her seat, staring down. Allura shifted nervously across from her. Romelle picked up the gift, so gently, as thought it might break.

It was a scarf. 

It had been months ago. Lance had been trying to teach everyone to knit. Romelle had spent most of her life working on the colony, she was pretty skilful with her hands and had picked it up quite quickly. Allura on the other hand… 

The princess was talented at pretty much everything. Flying, diplomacy, politics, battle tactics, even interior decorating. But no matter how hard she tried she could not knit. After many failed attempts she’d eventually thrown down the knitting needles, literally, and sworn off the practice forever. Or at least, apparently forever. 

Because Romelle was holding a hand knitted scarf. It was done in Earth’s trans pride colours, blue on the outside, then pink, with white down the middle. At one end was an inscription, ‘To my darling Romelle, to always remember to wear this with pride, love Allura.’ 

Romelle looked up from the scarf, still clutched in her hands, across the table to Allura. She was fiddling with the table cloth but met her eyes. Whatever she saw there, hopefully the love that was filling Romelle’s very soul, caused Allura to relax. But then a frown creased her forehead and she was out of her seat, cupping Romelle’s face in her hands. ‘Hey, wait, don’t cry.’ Allura brushed away the tears Romelle hadn’t even realised she was crying. 

Romelle held the scarf in one hand and reached up with the other to wrap it around Allura’s wrist. She found her voice. ‘How- how much time did you…’ 

Allura laughed. ‘A while. A really long while, actually.’ 

Romelle shook her head, still at a loss. ‘But you hate knitting?’ 

Allura grinned down at her and Romelle’s heart- just stopped. ‘Yeah but you really liked it. I was embarrassed because I was terrible at it but I kept trying to learn. And then I thought of this for a present. Well actually I panicked and asked pretty much everyone I could think of for advice and then thought of this.’ She cut off her rambling with a nervous laugh. ‘Do you like it?’ 

Romelle’s head was spinning with all the information she’d gotten in the last thirty seconds – Allura had spent ages making her a present, she’d been asking everyone for advice too – and all she could do was nod. 

But that seemed to be enough for Allura because she took the scarf out of Romelle’s hands and wrapped it around her neck. ‘Happy anniversary.’ Allura whispered and for the second time that night Romelle found herself completely speechless and responded with a kiss. 

It was short and sweet as she pulled away to whisper ‘I love you’ against Allura’s lips. 

Allura pressed their foreheads together and whispered, ‘I love you too. So much.’ 

They gazed at each other for a while, probably seconds, maybe hours. Romelle wondered if she would ever not get lost in Allura’s eyes. Probably not. Eventually she blinked back into reality. ‘Wait, I still have to give you your present.’ 

Allura grinned and sat back down in her own chair, waiting expectantly. 

Romelle suddenly understood why Allura had been so nervous before giving over her own present. She remembered what Shiro had said, about how nerve-wracking it could be to open yourself up to another person and show how much you loved them. But Allura had done it with her gift and Romelle smiled into the scarf now. She wanted her gift to make Allura feel the same way hers had, happy and safe and understood. 

She passed over the presents and gestured which one to open first. Allura raised her eyebrows. ‘Two presents isn’t fair. I would’ve gotten you two presents.’ 

Romelle laughed. ‘They’re the same present, I just couldn’t wrap them together.’ The nerves suddenly flared up again. ‘I-I hope you like them. You don’t have to. I mean, I hope you do, I want them to make you happy, but it’s fine if you’re not-’

Allura waved a hand at her. ‘Hey, relax. What did you get me, a live klan-mural?’ She joked but Romelle just bit at her lip and tugged at the ends of her scarf. Allura watched her for a moment before reaching out and touching her hand. ‘It’s from you. I know I’ll love it.’ Romelle nodded and Allura went back to opening the present. 

As soon as the first layer of plastic wrapping was opened, you could smell the juniberry flowers. Allura froze. Her eyes looked very far away. With shaking hands she pulled away the plastic and was left with a bouquet of flowers, wrapped in pink paper to hold them together. Romelle could hardly breathe as she waited for a reaction.

Allura gaped at the flowers in front of her and gently brushed a hand against a petal. She picked up the bouquet, brought it close and took in a deep breath. When she finally lowered the flowers her face was lit up with a smile brighter than any sun in any galaxy. She clutched the bouquet to her chest, careful not to crumple the flowers, and gazed at Romelle in disbelief. 

She went to speak but nothing came out and she shook her head and just grinned. Tears began to spill from her cheeks and Romelle was out of her seat as fast as Allura had been. ‘Oh, ‘Lura, don’t cry-’ Romelle started, but before she could do anything Allura was up and had thrown her arms around her neck, the bouquet still clutched in her hand. Romelle’s arms went around her in return and she pulled her close. Allura buried her face in Romelle’s neck above the scarf, tears still streaming and she let out a shaky sigh. Romelle ran a hand gently through her hair, whispering, ‘It’s okay, I’m here.’ 

Eventually Allura found her voice. ‘Oh my stars, how did you find them?’ She murmured into the soft skin of Romelle’s neck. 

Romelle just held her tighter. ‘Coran and I did a lot of research. I’m living proof that some Alteans survived, so I figured – why couldn’t these have too?’ 

‘Where?’ Allura whispered. 

‘A moon in a far off galaxy. The people there are decedents of Alteans. They have a field full of them.’ Allura’s breath caught. ‘I’ll take you there.’ Allura nodded at this. After a while her breathing calmed down. ‘Would you like to see the other part of the present?’ 

Allura pulled back. ‘I forgot about that. What did you…?’ 

Romelle pressed a finger to her lips and gently led her back to the table. ‘You’ll just have to open it.’ 

Allura placed the bouquet on the table and took her seat, but when Romelle moved to go back to hers, Allura’s hand tightened around hers in a silent ‘stay’. Romelle smiled softly at her and pulled her chair around to sit beside her. 

Their hands let go as Allura carefully opened the second present. When she’d pulled away the wrapping she gave her girlfriend a confused look. ‘You got me… dirt?’ 

Romelle burst out laughing and shook her head. ‘It’s more of a symbol, really.’ She picked up the little clay pot she’d made by hand. It had little pictures of stars carved into the side that she’d filled with glitter – Allura did love sparkles. The pot was filled with dirt. ‘It’s got juniberry flower seeds.’ She explained, and Allura’s eyes lit up with wonder. ‘I’ve got more back home, and the woman who owns the field is happy to keep selling us more seeds. I thought, if you wanted, we could make our own garden of them. If not in the castle, maybe once we find a place for the new Altean colony?’ 

Allura took the little pot from her hands and held it between her own almost reverently. She nodded. ‘I would love too.’ She said quietly, gently placing the pot on the table and taking Romelle’s hands in her own. ‘Thank you.’ She whispered. ‘I don’t know how to- I just- thank you.’ 

Romelle let go of one hand and reached up to brush back a piece of her hair. Allura leaned into her touch. ‘You’re welcome. So they are alright, the presents? I..I wanted you to have a piece of your home back.’ 

Allura smiled and leaned in to kiss her. ‘I love them. I can’t believe you found them. I never thought I’d have that part of my life back again.’ She leaned back a little, seriousness crossing her face. ‘But Romelle you have to know…as much as I miss Altea, I have a new home now. Right here, with you. Altea will always be in my heart. But- it’s my past now.’ She blushed but looked right in her eyes. ‘And you- you’re my future. I love you.’ 

Romelle beamed at her and rushed forward and kissed her, and kissed her, until they were both seeing stars. The kisses slowed and Romelle whispered against her lips over and over. ‘I love you too, I love you, I love you, I _love_ you.’ 

Eventually the world around them came back into focus. The rush of the waterfall. The twinkle of the fairy lights. The sound of music filtering in from the restaurant. 

Allura smiled. ‘I love this song.’ 

Romelle reached over to the bouquet and plucked a flower from it and tucked it behind Allura’s ear. Allura blushed but before she had time to question it, Romelle was pulling her to her feet. ‘May I have this dance?’ She asked, holding out her hand. 

Allura blinked at her and then grinned, slipping her hand into Romelle’s. ‘Always.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like 1k but I got carried away because I love these two so much. Also [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/e7/5a/28e75a95b2175b90a0e2ffc3b8dce5b5.jpg) was what I imagine Romelle's dress to be and [this](https://dtkp6g0samjql.cloudfront.net/uploads/photo/file/14137883/gallery_hero_a256d69b-ffd8-4fe6-9344-ffacaeb59dc2.jpg) was what I imagined Allura's. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Comments/kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
